muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Production order vs. Broadcast order
''The Muppet Show Muppet Wiki episode guides for ''The Muppet Show use production order and season groupings. Episodes were originally broadcast in a different sequences depending on syndicator.The Muppet Show broadcast dates for ATV Midlands region come from John Lavalie and Alex Taylor.The Muppet Show broadcast dates for WCBS-TV New York comes from The Paley Center for Media online database. ;Notes: The production order of episodes of The Muppet Show does not necessarily follow the order in which the episodes were taped. Production of many episodes would overlap, with the crew filming material for two separate episodes concurrently. Additionally, some episodes were recorded out of their original production sequence due to the availability of the guest stars or other production factors. ''Fraggle Rock Muppet Wiki episode guides for ''Fraggle Rock use broadcast order and season groupings.Fraggle Rock production dates and season groupings come from The Encyclopedia Fragglia. ;Notes The Fraggle Rock DVD box sets present the episodes in their original broadcast order, but package the episodes into four evenly-sized seasons rather than HBO's uneven five seasons. While the show was produced in four evenly-sized production seasons, it should be noted that the season box sets do not reflect the episodes of each production season. The third season set includes "Sprocket's Big Adventure" (which was produced as part of the fourth season, and aired as the season 4 premiere) instead of "Sidebottom Blues" (which was produced in the third production season but did not aired until later in HBO's fourth season). ''The StoryTeller Muppet Wiki episode guides for ''The StoryTeller uses the broadcast order for episode numbering.The StoryTeller production order comes from archived pages at Henson.com ;Notes The final five episodes were originally broadcast as the second half of The Jim Henson Hour ("The Heartless Giant" with "Outer Space", "The Soldier and Death" with "Power", "The True Bride" with "Fitness", "Sapsorrow" with "Garbage", and "The Three Ravens" with "Food"). Due to the early cancellation of The Jim Henson Hour, "The Three Ravens" did not air in the US until 1997 when The StoryTeller series was rerun on HBO. The StoryTeller: The Definitive Collection DVD arranges the episodes in production order, while the earlier Complete Collection DVD uses a similar order, only mistakenly placing "The Solider and Death" as the third episode. ''The Jim Henson Hour Muppet Wiki episode guides for ''The Jim Henson Hour use broadcast order.The Jim Henson Hour production numbering comes from The Jim Henson Company Archives (information obtained by Scott Hanson via personal communication with The Jim Henson Legacy) ;Notes: ''Dinosaurs Muppet Wiki episode guides for ''Dinosaurs use broadcast order and season groupings for episode numbering.Dinosaurs production dates and broadcast dates come from archived pages of Henson.com. ;Notes: Seven episodes of Dinosaurs (marked with an asterisk) did not air during the show's initial run on ABC; they premiered in syndication on local stations and Disney Channel. ''Muppets Tonight Muppet Wiki episode guides for ''Muppets Tonight use broadcast order and season groupings.Muppets Tonight production order comes from archived pages on Henson.com. The production order also reflects the international broadcast order. Sources See also *Episode Guides *Episode Lists __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Episode Lists